sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Tanner Pfahl
| cityofbirth = Pasadena, California | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 2002-2005 | youthclubs = UCLA Bruins | years = 2013-2016 2016-2017 2017-2019 | clubs = FC Chapman Little Rouge PSC Pirates | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Tanner Wilson Pfahl (born October 23, 1984) is an American soccer player of German descent who plays as a wide midfielder and winger. He has played in St. Gregory since 2013 when he joined FC Chapman, where he won three League A titles as well as two SGFA Cups. He is currently a free agent, having last played for Port St. Christopher Pirates. Pfahl was born and raised in Pasadena, California. College career Pfahl attended UCLA from 2002 to 2005. In his freshman year, the Bruins reached the semifinals of the NCAA Tournament and made it to the quarterfinals for a second straight time the following year. Club career FC Chapman In the 2014 SGFA Cup Final against Port St. Christopher Pirates, Pfahl came on as a substitute late in the match and provided the assist on Kaden Little's match-winning goal that secured a league and cup double for the team. For the 2014-15 season, Pfahl was elevated to the starting lineup following Oleg Mihaylov's departure from the club. On June 29, 2016, FC Chapman bought out the remaining year of Pfahl's contract, making him a free agent. That day, Pfahl posted on his Facebook account: "I have tears in my eyes right now ... sadness because I'm leaving behind such a beautiful city and a great soccer club, but joy because I spent three awesome seasons here and achieved so much. Thank you, Chapman." Little Rouge Four days after his release from FC Chapman, on July 3, Pfahl signed a one-year contract with fellow League A club Little Rouge. Pfahl debuted for Rouge on October 1, 2016, in the team's 2016-17 League A season opener against his old club, FC Chapman. It would not be a happy homecoming for Pfahl as Chapman ran out 3-0 winners at emcom Stadium. Although he stayed free of injuries and recorded three assists in the first half of 2016-17, a mid-season managerial change at Rouge caused a lineup shuffle which resulted in Pfahl splitting time with Stéphane Fournier at the right wing position. Pfahl's only goal of the 2016-17 campaign came in the team's final game of the season, on May 20, 2017, against Cape Wells Wanderers. Needing to win to stave off automatic relegation, Pfahl's goal in the 26th minute helped Rouge to a 2-1 win, although they would go on to lose the playoff final to RivalSport and ultimately suffer relegation anyway. PSC Pirates On June 16, 2017, Pfahl joined Port St. Christopher Pirates – the club he had formerly played against in a Cup final – on a free transfer, signing a two-year contract. Style of play At 6'5", Pfahl has natural aerial advantage and he is praised for his strength and agility in the air. Category:Player pages Category:Port St. Christopher Pirates F.C. players Category:FC 1971 Petit-Rouge players Category:FC Chapman players Category:Players no longer with SGFA clubs Category:People from the United States